Jogos de Verão
Os Jogos de Verão são um evento especial em Overwatch. Ele ocorrerá entre 2 à 22 de Agosto (2016). Com isso veio um novo mode de jogo, Lúcioball, e junto à ele um novo mapa: Estádio das Rãs. Alguns extras vieram como novos itens que os jogadores conseguem obter através de Caixa de Itens especiais. Todo o conteúdo exclusivo do evento não será mais acessível para aquisição após o fim do mesmo. Lúcioball Lúcioball Lúcioball é um modo de jogo novo. Ele usa as regras do futebol como base, porém de maneira simplificada. Esse modo faz parte da categoria de Brawl da Semana. Itens dos Jogos de Verão Há mais de 100 itens para o novo modo, em diversas categorias: Skins, Emotes, Poses de Vitória, Voice Lines, Sprays, Highlight Intros e Ícones de Jogador. Eles só podem ser adquiridos ao abrir uma das Caixas de Itens dos Jogos de Verão, que pegaram o lucar das Caixas de Itens normais ao longo de todo o tempo que os Jogos de Verão estiverem no ar. Isso siginifca que esse itens não poderão ser comprados com Créditos na Galeria de Heróis. Vale lembrar queos itens que não forem adquiridos ao longo dos jogos, não poderão ser adquiridos depois Novas Skins DVa Olympics Skin.jpg|Taegeukgi (D.Va) Genji Olympics Skin.jpg|Nihon (Genji) Lucio Olympics Skin.jpg|Seleção (Lúcio) Lucio Olympics Skin 2.jpg|Striker (Lúcio) McCree Olympics Skin.jpg|American (McCree) Mercy Olympics Skin.jpg|Eldgenossin (Mercy) Torbjorn Olympics Skin.jpg|The Kroner (Torbjörn) Tracer Olympics Skin.jpg|Sprinter (Tracer) Tracer Olympics Skin 2.jpg|Track and Field (Tracer) Widowmaker Olympics Skin.jpg|Tricolore (Widowmaker) Zarya Olympics Skin.jpg|Champion (Zarya) Zarya Olympics Skin 2.jpg|Weightlifter (Zarya) Novos Emotes Bastion Olympics Boxing Emote.jpg|Boxing (Bastion) Lucio Olympics Juggling Emote.jpg|Juggle (Lúcio) Symmetra Olympics Ribbon Emote.jpg|Ribbon (Symmetra) Novas Poses de Vitória Pharah Olympics Victory Pose.jpg|Medal (Pharah) She looks happy.PNG|Medal (Mei) He's smiling behind that cold emotionless mask.PNG|Medal (Reaper) He loves it.PNG|Medal (Roadhog) Golf Swinger.PNG|Golf Swing (Soldier: 76) Torby n friends.PNG|Medal (Torbjörn) Widowmaker happily smiles for the second time.PNG|Medal (Widowmaker) winston and his medal.PNG|Medal (Winston) The new transcendence.PNG|Medal (Zenyatta) Novas Voice Lines * Learn From The Pain (Ana) * Whoo-Vweeeeee! (Bastion) * I'm #1 (D.Va) * I Was Hoping For A Challenge (Genji) * Ignore All Distractions (Hanzo) * I Give It A 10! (Junkrat) * Be Champions (Lúcio) * I Don't Much Like Losing (McCree) * Overcome All Obstacles (Mei) * Piece Of Cake (Mercy) * We Are In This Together (Pharah) * It's In The Refrigerator (Reaper) * 100% German Power (Reinhardt) * What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) * You Want A Medal? (Soldier: 76) * Hard Work And Dedication (Symmetra) (Hard work and dedication pays off.) * More Where That Came From (Torbjörn) (Haha. There's more where that came from.) * Eat My Dust (Tracer) * I Don't Miss (Widowmaker) * Playtime's Over (Winston) * No Pain, No Gain (Zarya) * Strive For Improvement (Zenyatta) (Always strive for improvement.) Novos Sprays Spray - Summer Games 2016.png|Summer Games 2016 (free) Ana Spray - Shooting - Olympics.jpg|Ana Tiro Bastion Spray - Boxing - Olympics.jpg|Bastion Boxe DVa Spray - Cycling - Olympics.jpg|D.Va Ciclismo Genji Spray - Fencing - Olympics.jpg|Genji Esgrima Hanzo Spray - Archery - Olympics.jpg|Hanzo Arco e Flecha Junkrat Spray - Tennis - Olympics.jpg|Junkrat Tenis Lucio Spray - Soccer - Olympics.jpg|Lúcio Futebol McCree Spray - Equestrian - Olympics.jpg|McCree Equitação Mei Spray - Table Tennis - Olympics.jpg|Mei Tenis de Mesa Mercy Spray - Badminton - Olympics.jpg|Mercy Badminton Pharah Spray - Basketball - Olympics.jpg|Pharah Basquetebol Reaper Spray - BMX - Olympics.jpg|Reaper BMX Reinhardt Spray - Wrestling - Olympics.jpg|Reinhardt Luta-Livre Roadhog Spray - Diving - Olympics.jpg|Roadhog Mergulho Soldier 76 Spray - Golf - Olympics.jpg|Soldier: 76 Golf Symmetra Spray - Rhythmic - Olympics.jpg|Symmetra Ginástica Rítmica Torbjorn Spray - Water Polo - Olympics.jpg|Torbjörn Polo Aquático Tracer Spray - Track - Olympics.jpg|Tracer Atletismo Widowmaker Spray - Gymnastics - Olympics.jpg|Widowmaker Ginástica Olímpica Winston Spray - Volleyball - Olympics.jpg|Winston Voleibol Zarya Spray - Weightlifting - Olympics.jpg|Zarya Levantamento de Peso Zenyatta Spray - Taekwondo - Olympics.jpg|Zenyatta Taekwondo Novos Highlight Intros Junkrat Olympics Intro.jpg|Shotput (Junkrat) Lucio Olympics Intro.jpg|Bicycle Kick (Lúcio) Tracer Olympics Intro.jpg|Hurdle (Tracer) Novos Ícomes de Jogador ;Sports Olympics Player Icon.jpg|''Free'' Archery Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Arco e Flecha Badminton Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Badminton Basketball Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Basquetebol Biking Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Ciclismo Boxing Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Boxe Dirt Bike Olympics Player Icon.jpg|BMX Equestrian Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Equitação Fencing Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Esgrima Golf Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Golf Gymnastics Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Ginástica Olímpica Martial Arts Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Artes Marcias Ribbon Dancing Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Ribbon Dancing Shooting Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Tiro ao Alvo Soccer Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Futebol Swimming Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Natação Table Tennis Olympics Player Icon.jpg|tenis de Mesa Tennis Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Tenis Track Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Atletismo Volleyball Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Volleibol Water Polo Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Polo Aquático Weight Lifting Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Levantamento de Peso Wrestling Olympics Player Icon.jpg|Luta-Livre ;Bandeiras Australia Olympics Flag.jpg|Austrália Brazil Olympics Flag.jpg|Brasil China Olympics Flag.jpg|China Egypt Olympics Flag.jpg|Egito France Olympics Flag.jpg|França Germany Olympics Flag.jpg|Alemanha Greece Olympics Flag.jpg|Grécia Japan Olympics Flag.jpg|Japão Mexico Olympics Flag.jpg|México Nepal Olympics Flag.jpg|Nepal Numbani Olympics Flag.jpg|Numbani Russia Olympics Flag.jpg|Rússia South Korea Olympics Flag.jpg|Córeia do Sul Sweden Olympics Flaf.jpg|Suécia Switzerland Olympics Flag.jpg|Suíca United Kingdom Olympics Flag.jpg|Reino Unido USA Olympics Flag.jpg|Estados Unidos Curiosidades * O evento se baseia nas Olímpiadas de Verão 2016 que ocorrerá no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, nos mesmos dias do Jogos de Verão